


something that we're not

by tmylm



Series: OTP prompts; mixed ships [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: For theprompt: “Come over here and make me.”#10 | requested by anonymous.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: OTP prompts; mixed ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007394
Comments: 34
Kudos: 155





	something that we're not

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Demi Lovato's _Something That We're Not_.

Everything has the potential to become a little tedious sometimes, even the most exciting of tasks. And that is music for Beca; music is exciting, it has the natural ability to transport her so seamlessly to another world. It is something that drives her, and that she has a seemingly endless stream of motivation to pursue.

Of course, being locked away in her room and working on the same mix for what feels like _days_ is incredibly draining, but there is truly nobody in this world more stubborn than Beca Mitchell. Once she starts, she will be damned if she stops.

As the screen of her phone, laid face-up beside her, lights up obtrusively, it is almost like the universe is trying to correct her. Like it is trying to tell her that yes, there in fact _is_ someone more stubborn than Beca Mitchell…

 **SNAPCHAT  
**from Chloe Beale

It is almost like a treat for Beca, allowing herself a moment’s break. A part of her doesn’t want to, she wants to keep pushing through and finish this arrangement. The larger part of her, though, simply will not allow her to ignore what is potentially an incoming selfie from Chloe Beale.

And perhaps that is not normal, the fact that Beca is willing to stop the world and climb off of it for a glimpse of her best friend… But that is what happens when a person is secretly in love with their best friend, so Beca really doesn’t think twice about it as she reaches out to retrieve the phone from its place on the desk beside her.

Just as she had hoped, as her thumb taps lazily on the new notification, she is met with a close up picture of Chloe’s makeupless face. She is pouting toward the camera, and the caption _‘bored :( let’s do something’_ is displayed in plain white text across the lower half of the screen.

Although Beca chuckles quietly to herself as her gaze scans over the selfie—seriously, how Chloe manages to look so flawless at any given moment always somehow floors Beca—she taps on the option to reply, then easily schools her expression into a slight frown. With her free hand, Beca points toward the headphones resting over her ears, then snaps a quick selfie in return. She finishes with the simple caption _‘can’t… busy’_ , before eventually hitting send.

She barely has the chance to set her phone back down before Chloe’s response comes through.

 **SNAPCHAT  
**from Chloe Beale

This selfie features Chloe in the exact same position as before, slouching back against the couch in the Bellas’ living room, only this time an auburn brow is arched. The selfie is paired with the caption _‘still?? lame. take a break and hang out with me’_.

Quietly, Beca chuckles to herself again as she taps onto the reply option, this time deciding on a simple chat response.

 **Beca Mitchell  
**you know i have to get this done

 **Chloe Beale  
**but i miss you :(  
you’ve been hiding out in there forever

It is somewhat comical really, the fact that they are only two floors apart, both in the exact same house, but apparently confined to interacting through technology. It truly is an excellent depiction of the modern age of laziness… Well, on Chloe’s part, anyway; Beca has a reason for not moving.

Before Beca even gets the chance to respond, a new selfie comes through, this time with a more prominent pout than the first one. The caption reads _‘my face misses your face’_.

 **Beca Mitchell  
**you’re ridiculous

 **Chloe Beale  
**am not  
just wanna hang out with my babe

This is something else that is perhaps not exactly _normal_ to note about the relationship between Beca and her best friend… This thing they have started to do recently, where they use dumb pet names, and sometimes even act a little playfully flirty.

It had begun pretty recently, during a stupid game of _Would You Rather_ while the girls had been bored one evening. It had been Stacie’s idea, but Fat Amy had been the one to eventually ask Chloe the question: _Would you rather kiss Aubrey or Beca?_ While both Beca and Aubrey had rolled their eyes, Chloe had responded with a casual shrug of her shoulder, and stated in a clear, certain tone, “Beca.”

There had been a few exchanged glances, a few subtle yet knowing smirks, something Beca had registered as her gaze had darted hastily between each member of their group. Quickly, it had turned into something of a playful joke, the idea that Beca and Chloe were secretly girlfriends, and when Chloe had heartily gone along with it, Beca had quickly done the same. Mostly, it was just her way of saving face; if she had protested, it might’ve given away her pathetic, entirely forbidden crush. The whole girlfriend facade had popped up on multiple occasions since.

Evidently, now included.

 **Beca Mitchell  
**you’re so annoying

 **Chloe Beale  
**you’re so annoying… who?

It is not okay, the way Beca’s cheeks heat up in response. It shouldn’t make her heart race, playfully referring to Chloe as something more than just a friend, but...it does.

 **Beca Mitchell  
**you’re so annoying BABE 🙄

 **Chloe Beale  
**better :)

Beca wants to respond, she really, really does. But she has to get this arrangement finished, and as much as she enjoys the playful exchanges, there is a part of her that aches in the most ridiculous way, a part of her that yearns for this running joke to be something _real_. So, it is for the good of everybody—the Bellas as far as the arrangement, and Beca as far as protecting her own stupid heart—that she sets the phone back down and continues to work.

Of course, she doesn’t get too much more done before the quiet knock of a balled fist pulls her concentrated gaze from the computer screen and toward the slowly opening door.

“Chlo,” Beca chuckles under her breath, instinctively reaching up to grasp at the cups of her headphones. She tugs them off slowly, shooting a playful glare toward the door. “I told you, I have to get this done.”

“And I told you I want to hang out with my girlfriend,” Chloe hums brightly, shuffling into the room and letting the door swing quietly shut behind her.

And there it is again, that increasing heartbeat in reaction to the way Chloe refers to her as her _girlfriend_ , even if only in jest.

“Your girlfriend is busy,” Beca states, slipping the headphones back into place. The music is paused, however, so there is nothing flowing into her ears. It is mostly just a distraction for her, a way to seem a little more nonchalant about the whole situation.

Chloe’s groan of disapproval precedes her hopping toward the lazily made bed, where she flops down comfortably without invitation. Not that Beca actually minds, of course. In spite of her protests, she would spend every moment with Chloe if she could—happily so, in fact. She really hates herself for thinking so.

“Don’t make me beg for your attention, Bec. I’ll do it,” Chloe warns, though even with her back to her, Beca can sense the playful lilt to her tone.

“And I’ll keep ignoring you,” Beca responds in something of a grumble. Already, of course, she has displayed perfectly how she absolutely will not ignore Chloe; she hasn’t so far, not even when they were simply sending Snapchat messages back and forth, she is sure it is not something she will be able to manage now, either.

“But I’ll make it worth your while, _baby_ ,” Chloe presses, and in spite of herself, it is the flirty edge to the pet name that causes Beca’s brow to raise, causes her to slowly twist her seat until she is facing the bed. A part of her wishes she hadn’t, because it is evidently not just Chloe’s tone that has changed; the smug smirk gracing her lips is damn near irresistible, too. Not that Beca will say so, of course.

It is almost without thought, the way Beca arches a brow in response, unable to keep herself from keeping up the act. “Oh yeah?” she questions, attempting to bite back her own smirk, but to no avail.

“Mhm,” Chloe nods, body scooting closer toward the edge of the mattress, closer to Beca. “Just take off the headphones, you’ll see.”

Save for slouching slightly in her seat, Beca doesn’t budge… Neither does the small smirk on her lips. She notes something of a flirty edge to her own tone as she says, “Come over here and make me.”

Whether it is Beca’s response, the way she says it, or something else entirely, there is a moment’s pause between the two of them, a certain sense of _something_ spiraling through the rapidly thickening air in the room. Beca takes in the look of half amusement, half...something else in Chloe’s sparkling gaze, and finds that as difficult as eye contact is for her most of the time, it becomes something of an impossibility to tear her stare from Chloe’s as she begins to rise from the bed.

“Was that a challenge?” Chloe questions, auburn brow arching as she slowly edges across the room.

It is to save face again, the way Beca keeps up the act. At least, she _thinks_ that is why she does it… She tells herself so, anyway. In reality, she really cannot be sure. All she _can_ be sure of is the fact that her heart rate increases the closer Chloe gets to her, even more so as pale hands rest against the arm rests of her computer chair, with Chloe leaning down close enough for Beca to smell the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo. Eventually, Beca responds with a quiet, “Mhm, maybe it was.”

And Beca doesn’t know what this is, she doesn’t know how far they are going to take this ‘running joke’, she just knows that she finds it impossible to keep her gaze on Chloe’s when she is standing so close to her, when blue-gray eyes briefly drop naturally down to Chloe’s annoyingly inviting lips.

Although Beca is positive her body has begun to shake—hopefully not _too_ obviously—there is a certain stillness in the thick air surrounding them. There is a sense of quiet, of instant calm amidst the way everything within Beca is screaming at her to wake up, to stop whatever the fuck this is, and to ignore the inappropriate, incessant aching sensation beginning to build between her legs. The stillness is broken only by the way Chloe slowly reaches up to wrap her fingers around the cups of Beca’s headphones, until she can carefully lift them off.

Beca doesn’t move. She doesn’t protest. Instead, she simply stares up at those familiar eyes, watches the way Chloe’s tongue flickers out to lick gently over her lips, before a small smirk rises back to her expression.

“Do I have your attention yet?” Chloe just above whispers, leaning over to drop Beca’s headphones carefully down onto the surface of the desk.

All Beca can manage to do in response is to silently nod her head.

“Good,” Chloe breathes, taking a small step back from the seat. In passing, her fingertips trail delicately along the smooth skin of Beca’s bare arms, until she is straightening to stand before her. There is a look akin to victory on Chloe’s face as she folds her arms across her middle, voice evening out into its normal, lighter tone. “So can we do something now?”

It is all Beca can do to keep her jaw from dropping as she stares up at Chloe’s triumphant expression.

She cannot be sure, but she thinks there is a new look to Chloe’s crystal eyes, like they have somehow darkened slightly…

Beca has no idea that Chloe is mentally kicking herself for pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, [this is me](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Side note, I don't think this actually needed an M rating; I'm just being cautious because of the odd curse word and the mention of ~sexual feelings.


End file.
